


Just Dudes Bein' Bros

by theriseofdax



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Really guys, There are obviously other characters but, except maybe, it's not gonna matter too much, no other ships will be in this, rosemary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriseofdax/pseuds/theriseofdax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay pretty much Dave has the hots for John.<br/>John breaks up with his girlfriend. Dave is cuddling Karkat and John gets bummed about it. Cool? Cool. </p><p>Now have fun reading this shit spill of a work!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Is Dumb, YOU'RE Dumb

You never thought you'd be so in love with John Egbert. You hate this. You hate how he makes you feel. It's just so sappy and gross and you have absolutely no time for this bullshit people like to call love. You hate it. You honestly fucking hate it and you want it to stop. Oh, but boy do you know it's not that easy. It's was so easy falling for him and yet it is so hard to get out of this shit hole you've made for yourself, and John gave you the damn shovel to dig it. By God, you dug it alright. You'll never get out, you just keep digging deeper and deeper for no reason at all! It's not like he'd love you back. And yes, at this point you think it's safe to call it love. Why else would it hurt this bad? Seeing him with someone other than you on his arm rips you apart. It tears your entire being apart to see him suffer in shitty relationships because you know he'd be treated better if he were with you. You know that if he could just love you back he'd be the happiest he could be. Because. You. Love. Him. 

“Dave?”

You look up, not really in the mood to talk since your train of angsty teen thoughts was stopped so suddenly. Man, you weren't even close to being done with rambling. But, it's John so, you won't yell at him.

“When did you get here?”

He looks like he's going to scream,”Dave. David. Davey. I literally walked with you to this very table.”

You just laugh and grab the Capri Sun he was drinking and sip on it. He looks at his drink, then at you, and feigns anger by grasping his heart.

“Dave! You pussy! Will you walk?”

You raise an eyebrow,”What would’st thou have with me?”

“One of your nine lives!”

You make a dramatic attempt to look seductive by scooting out enough to set your foot on the table and stroke it,”I am for you.”

You and John erupt with laughter. John shakes his head,”Incredible Dave.” He fixes his hair,”So! You're coming over today right?”

You shrug,”Yeah, why not? Not like I'm doing anything else tonight. Sleep over?” You move your leg off of the table and regain your previous composure.

“Yeah! Of course! I still have your shorts and tee shirt at my house so don't worry about night clothes since I washed them.”

You smile,”Wow, with a quality like that you got me tempted to just marry you right now. Ah, yes. The great John Eggbert as my bride, what an attractive thought.”

He sets his elbow on the table and rests his chin on the palm of his hand,”What's stopping you pal?” He has a dumb sleepy-looking smile on his face.

You mirror his position and lean forward, two inches away from his face,”Your shitty movies babe...they're such a cockblocker.”

He sticks his tongue out at you, so you lick his nose. 

“Hey! Uncool Dave!” He wipes his nose and scrunches his face at you.  
You shrug and grab the juice box again, taking a long sip before giving it back. He snatches it and drinks the rest, probably to keep you from having anymore of that sweet nectar of a drink. John’s rude like that.

You continue the rest of the day as you normally do. It's not like this shitty excuse of an educational experience is going to change any moment. This is what causes you to skip your last period of the day. Math didn't sound like the best banana peel in the crayon box, so you chose to not even choose from it and take your colored pencil-preferring ass to the hallway and under the stairs. You find Karkat sitting by himself, muttering something or other. You sit next to him.  
“Skipping class like the rebellious teen you are, I see? What is it this time my bean burrito?”

He groans,”What kind of God decided it was a good idea to allow your meat hole to spew gargled spit at me?”

You hold your hands up defensively,”Woah there, no need for you to get all worked in and out of your asshole.” You sling your arm around him,”What's up my guy?”

He sighs, leaning into you, his breath is shaky,”Nothing, I just. Today is not my day. Stop asking questions.”

You nod, respecting his request,”Not another word from me, you got it.” 

The two of you stay like this on your phones until the end of the period. This is usually the spot all of your friends meet up at, so you decide to stay there and wait for John. Karkat nuzzles himself into the crook of your neck. You usually don't let people get this close to you, but you kind of started it and he's having a shitty day. You kiss the top of his head and move your hand to his hair and play with it, this seems to relax him so you continue.

“...Dave? I, uh…” You look up to see John around the corner of the stairs, he seems to feel out of place and… Smaller? “Are you um.” He scratches the back of his head,”You ready to go?

You nod, not thinking anything of it. You look at Karkat,”Hey, I'm leaving so like, no offense but I can't unless you get your sleepy ass off me.” He looks at you and rolls his eyes, getting up at the same time as you. You gather your things and pull him into a hug. You also don't give these often, even to John. But with him you don't touch him for a different reason. You don't want to know what it feels like being pressed against him. You'd only want more.

“Thanks, I guess.” Karkat says, his face slightly flushed. He's a pretty affectionate guy, but he usually doesn't get the time of day since he's such an asshole. But he is, in fact, an emotional asshole. 

You ruffle his hair and pap his cheek,”Later dude.” You turn your attention to John, who's shifting the weight on his legs back and forth awkwardly,”Okay, I'm ready now. Let's get going my man.” 

He nods, sayin nothing in response. The two of you walk in silence to your truck. He hops in after you unlock it. You fasten your seatbelt and start the truck up. You sit back to let it warm up, it's a pretty finicky vehicle, you feel like it gets pissed off if you don't let it heat up and work out its problems in advance. You look over to John whos messing around with his hands.

“Something wrong?”

He jumps and stops his hands, looking at you,”Oh uh, yeah. Yeah I'm good I'm fine it's cool.” He looks out his window. That boy is hiding something from you.

“Break up with your girlfriend?” Please say yes please please please-

“Yeah, actually.” Really? 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“How'd that go?”

“Well enough. It's Vriska after all.”

“True.”

“Yeah.”

You sigh and start backing up,”Here, today I'll focus all my attention on you. It's a John-Dave Bonding Night. Jus’ me an’ you. Sound good?” 

He gives you a small, short laugh,”Yeah, sounds neat.”


	2. Let's Use Our Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tells Dave what was bothering him, well, part of it.

X  
You and John sit on the couch making little to no conversation at all. You’re about a foot away from him, sunk into the couch watching the movie he picked, Limitless. 

“So…” You look at John,”Anything you need to tell me? You look pissed.”

He quickly looks up, then back down again. You scoot a little closer,”Hey, let's start using our words my dude.”

He huffs and rolls his eyes,”I just broke up with my girlfriend, can't I be upset about that?” 

You move even closer to him,”Well, yeah but. That's not all, don't lie to me John. I know you just as well as I know myself.” You put a hand on his cheek and turn his head to look at you,”Spill the emotion beans. Can't starve a bro from that kinda shit.” You take your hand off of his cheek to rest on your lap.

John folds his arms,”Fine. I'm just. Upset.” He sighs,”Upset that you never bothered to tell me you were gay?”

Your heart skips a beat, you try to keep your cool. Does he know you like him? How could he? You haven't been obvious about it have you? You find your voice,”I, what are you talking about?” This is the only safe response you can manage.

He looks away from you,”God you act like I wasn't even there! You and Karkat!” He looks back at you. Oh. 

You cover your mouth, you let a few laughs out. You shake your head and take your hand down,”Nah man. It's not like that. He was having a shitty day. I'd do the same for you if you were feeling as shitty as he was.”

You see a slight hint of disappointment and relief. He relaxes himself,”Oh. Sorry, then. I just thought…” He leans back on the couch,”I don't know I kind of assumed.”

You shrug,”You've been stressed, I get it. Trust me, I'd let you know if I liked a dude. You'd be the first person to hear about it.”

John gives you a pained look,”Heheh, I'm glad. Now, pay attention to the movie. This is really good.”

You stick your tongue out at him slightly. You do, however, decide to listen to him by looking at the tv. You're only half paying attention at this point though. The guy of your dreams is single, maybe if you make a subtle move on him you won't feel so guilty about it. That's one of the other reasons why you never touched him before. Besides, bros cuddle, right? That's a thing that happens? Or are you too much of a raging homosexual to know when you're crossing the friend line? Eh, fuck it.

You put an arm around John, resting your hand on his shoulder. He seems startled at first, but smiles a little and continues to watch the movie. Damn, he really means business when he watches something. You somehow manage to forget how involved into movies he gets. The two of you stay in this position until the climax hits.

John excitedly pats your knee and points to the screen,”Look! Dave!” He holds onto your knee,”Wait wait. Wait look what he does you gotta pay attention!” The guy in the movie starts drinking the blood. John looks at you, waiting for your reaction.

“I swear to god if you're into that shit I'm not gonna do it with you.” You poke his forehead,”And I definitely expected that.”

He groans and leans onto your shoulder,”You're such a buzz kill Dave!”

“Damn didn’t know you wanted me so bad.” You wink at him, but realize he can't see your eyes. “I definitely just winked at you. You didn't see it, but it happened.”

John smiles at you, his face a little pink. You don't think he's blushing, but you'll just pretend you made him blush. You flick his nose lightly,”Glad to see you're in a better mood. Think you can tell me more about that break up?”

John groans,”I wasn't planning on it, but since you will not shut up anytime soon unless I say something then I'll tell you.” You slip your hand off from around him so he can turn to talk better.

“So, it's not like we actually...you know…” He looks at his hands, which are now picking at a loose thread in his pants.

“Had sex?” You keep your voice monotone.

His gaze darts up to yours,”What?! No! I mean, we didn't have sex. That's not what I'm saying though. We never really loved each other. Yeah, she looks nice but, that's about all she has going for her. She's nothing like you, you're not draining to talk to and you actually listen and are genuine. And all of those things are important in a relationship! You know?”

“John Egbert.”

“Huh?”

“I think you just spilled the biggest truth bomb about your romantic life that I have heard from you in the history of girl problems.”

He laughs and proceeds to shrug,”Well, you know, Vriska was the actual worst so it really isn't hard to talk shit about her.”

You and John laugh at that, and continue to talk shit about Vriska until the movie was over.

X

As the two of you got ready for bed, you couldn't help but catch small glimpses of John's bare skin. Your eyes linger longer than they should be allowed to, the things you're doing to him in your mind are just. Criminal. Each time he bends down you have to practically pry your eyes away from his perfectly shaped rump. 

John looks over at you just as you get your shirt slipped on,”Do you want me to make breakfast in the morning?” He crawls onto, and then into your bed, laying on his side.

“Yeah, that would be nice. I like men who can cook a nice pancake.” You turn off the light and mirror John's position, John's cold feet press against yours. “Aaaaand apparently I like ‘em with feet as cold as Jack Frost’s anal cavity, god damn John.”

John blushes, well, you assume it's blush, and you're hoping it's because of your previous remarks. “Yeah yeah, go to sleep Dave.”

“Loooooove you John.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
